fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (Damon)
Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, a type of Slayer Magic falling under the category of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Shadows in combat in order to battle and slay Dragons, the user can also consume them in order to replenish his force. Prominent users of this magic are Rogue Cheney, Aine Ceolmund and Mochang. Description Spells Basic *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Shadow Dragon's Roar is a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being the Shadow Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of shadow by itself, it should be noted this is a trademark for a Dragon Slayer. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang' (暗黒竜破砕牙 Eiryū no Saiga): Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw' (暗黒竜の爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. **'Shadow Dragon's Thrust' (影竜の推進 Eiryū no Suishin): **'Shadow Dragon's Vortex' (影竜の渦 Eiryū no Uzu): *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *'Shadow Dragon's Umbra' (影龍の本影 Eiryū no Bura): Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Shadow Dragon's Umbra Bind' (影龍のブラ盲人 Eiryū no Bura Mōjin): Rogue is able to fuse his own shadow and manipulate nearby shadows to then increase the eternano energy on them and merge them together to form two mid-sized shadow dragons, as Rogue commands them, they will charges towards the target with a incredible speed which doesn't let the target reacts. Then the dragons wrap themselves around him, immobilizing, crushing the target while also draining a fraction of their Eternano to add to Rogue's reserve. The dragons are able to hide in the shadows under Rogue's command as he can execute the spell without the opponent even noticing, with this the target can be caught in surprise not reacting what makes them more vulnerable to the Eternano draining. The more strength used by the dragons to try on crushing the target, the more the target will give up and let his eternano be drained. Another vantage of the spell is that Rogue can attack his targets who are immobilized, however the proccess will destroy the Shadow Dragons. This spell will drain 10% of Rogue's magic per minute he continues on maintaining it. *'Shadow Dragon's Breakdown Fist' Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): *'Ascending Blade: Skiadrum' (昇剣・スキアドラム Shōken: Sukiadoramu): Modes Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this granting power comparable to that of a real dragon, and the ability to destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Rogue is covered in an even thicker aura of shadows than that provided by Shadow Drive. He also gains dark, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around his eyes, extending down his neck and onto the rest of his body. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Rogue access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the Rogue's physical prowess, making him far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts his Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. *'Umbra Dragon Force' () Gallery SDSR.gif|Rogue using Shadow Dragon's Roar. SDSS.gif|Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Slash blocked. SDSCF.png|Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Fang. SDSWF.gif|Rogue using Shadow Dragon's Flash. SDSD.png|Rogue's Shadow Drive... SDSDM.gif|...using it to move with shadows. SDSDF.png|Rogue's Dragon Force. SDSM.png|Taken by his dark side, Rogue has Umbra Dragon Force. Trivia *The Ascending Blade: Skiadrum Spell is a Tribute to Rogue's Foster Father: Skiadrum. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon